


Between The Mist, You and I

by REINDOWN



Series: A Future of Outstretched Arms [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REINDOWN/pseuds/REINDOWN
Summary: [Mild Yorozuya Eien Nare spoiler] Okita tries to makes sense of himself as Kagura traces the characters on the gravestone before her. The mist hides everything - there's only him, her and an empty grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of one shots, drabbles etc. of Gintama. If you enjoy this, then please take a look at the rest of the series~

The fog had begun to settle eerily on the graveyard so Sougo almost didn't see the figure knelt before Sakata Gintoki's grave. He hushed his footsteps and became still as the stone pillars surrounding them on all sides, watching the girl trace the writing with her fingers, her expression forlorn. The fog curled around his feet and hid him from view, a light wind twisting the air around him like ivy crawling up his chest.

Okita Sougo had a problem. It was something he'd never encountered before and likely, never again. Though he'd mainly ignored it for a few weeks, the thought was becoming more prominent in his head and now it was positively screaming for attention. There wasn't much that could occupy his mind to this extent which was why he was finding himself at a loss. The problem wasn't life threatening; to be honest it was intriguing. There was a stirring in his chest and a softening in his eyes erupting all over again as he looked down at the girl on the floor, eyes a raw red from crying.

At first, he had thought that he was simply amused by the sight. Seeing his arch enemy down and beaten was satisfying, or so he had thought. Soon, it transpired that this wasn't a happy emotion and it didn't just sprout every time the girl was sobbing her eyes out. This feeling kept exploding in him at random times. Like, for instance, she had kicked the shit out of a group of bandits trying to break into Otose's snack bar. At that time he'd felt it. Another time, they'd had a squabble over something petty and the fight had transpired into a short wrestling match on the floor in which the second he pinned her down below him, he'd felt it. Maybe it was just his blood burning for battle …

He knew better than to simplify such a complex emotion the moment the sensation had begun to glow in his chest the last time she had laughed. Recently, she didn't laugh often. It was over such a stupid thing, too. And yet, the moment that tingling initiated in his stomach and he felt himself smiling with her, he realised something huge. He realised what this really was.

He was in love with her.

Next came figuring what he was going to do about this. He had started by carrying on as normal, but he no longer felt satisfied just seeing her by coincidence. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing at the barracks any more – he had to wander the streets and hope he caught her taking that monster of a pet for a walk. Even when he was winding her up as usual, something felt different between them after his realisation and he came to the conclusion that he needed to do something about it.

He was going to tell her.

The prospect excited him. She'd be utterly at a loss for words and he couldn't wait to see her stutter over her sentences in embarrassment. Or would she be angry? He was eager to find out and tease her some more whilst getting rid of his problem - two birds with one stone.

“Ah. What are you doing here, you damn sadist?” Kagura spoke, stirring him from his faults. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, reluctantly stepping away from the grave.  
“I came to give danna a message.”  
“He's not here.” Her expression fell again and Sougo walked through the misty air to her side.  
“I know, I said I'm leaving him a message.”  
“What is it?” Her scowl darkened her face but he'd come to learn that it was a playful scowl without malice. That feeling began to stir within him once more. “Don't bother Gin-chan with your stupidity.” 

Okita chose to ignore her and turned towards the grave. He envisioned Gintoki sat there, blinking dead-fish eyes at them with a smirk teasing the corner of his mouth. For a brief moment, Okita's eyes softened. Kagura began to walk away, giving him solitude to speak to the grave but Okita caught her hand so she couldn't. He wanted her to hear this. This was as much for Gintoki as it was for her – and himself.

“Danna, don't you worry about a thing. We're doing fine over here. Finish up what you're doing without worrying. I'll take over for now.” At this point, Okita turned to meet Kagura's large blue eyes and held eye contact. “I'll take over and look after this idiot, so just come back safe.” Her eyes widened slightly and that feeling within him was burning now; he couldn't ignore it. “Hey you, China,” he smirked. “Will you go out with me?” The hand in his jolted a little and the shock showed in her face. The silence stretched between them, fog beginning to thin out as the light of the sun broke through the clouds.

“Took you long enough to ask, you damn virgin sadist.”


End file.
